Yuuki-san
Yuuki-san'(Yuu or Yuuki)' is the captain of the 10th Division. She is one of the senior members of the Neo-Gotei 13. She, in particular, is famed for her obsession with milk, explosions and combustible cookies. Appearance Yuuki-san is a female shinigami appearing to be in her late-teenage years. Her actual age however, is something she doesn't want anyone to know. Yuuki-san is of an average build with fair skin color, often using clothes that are too big for her, which includes her captain's haori. Her hair is a wavy, chestnut brown that she ties to a ponytail. She also always squints her eyes, so few people have seen their color. Aside from her oversized haori and obi, the sleeves of her shihakushō are folded under a wrap of bandages that go up to her arms. She also hides needles under said bandages. Personality Yuuki likes to play around with the other Gotei 13 Reboot members, more often than not causing mischief than doing good. She often takes a liking to torturing people by shooting or force-feeding her fellow members with burnt cookies. She also has a fixation with explosions and cookies, which resulted to the dreaded combustible cookies. She's a self-proclaimed troll, but often gets picked on by other people (she's very bad at trolling). Yuuki's an avid follower of healthy food, and is often scolding everyone for liking that tasteless Mountain Dew over the delicious milk. She's also not very good at prioritizing, as she can get distracted very easily from her main duty or goal. But, more often than this, she's just very lazy, playing video games instead of working, and procrastinating. Some may also notice that she's very vain, liking complements to her skill and personality, and not caring if they really meant it or not. As is already apparent, she admires the former Captain Hirako Shinji to a great extent, often wondering what had happened to the former 5th division captain. Currently, she has a desire to head his division as Captain. Relationships *Hirako Shinji History Hailing from a lesser noble family in Seireitei, Yuuki, the only daughter and the youngest of her two brothers, was raised to become a lady. However, upon seeing the former 5th division captain, Hirako Shinji, purify a Hollow which was terrorizing the town, she decided she wanted to become a Shinigami instead. This decision however, went into conflict with her parents, as the life being a Shinigami was dangerous. With the help of her two brothers, her parents finally decided to let her go. Her reiatsu was powerful enough to grant her a place in the special accelerated class. However, in the Academy, she realized that without her parents, she could do anything. Following that, her grades went astoundingly low as laziness slumped in, and in her sixth year, she failed to graduate from the Academy. When she was asked if she wanted to stop training to become a Shinigami by her parents, she immediately refused. She was told that she could continue to train as a Shinigami, however, should she fail once again, she'll stop training to become a Shinigami altogether. This inspired her to study and work harder, throwing her laziness away. And a year after that, she graduated from the Academy at the top of her class. She immediately joined the 5th Division under Captain Cenyt, and was the prime candidate for Vice-Captain. When she saw that the 10th Division Captain's seat was unoccupied, however, she immediately signed herself up for it. And with the blessing of her former Captain, and the votes of the current Captains at that time, she was made the 10th Division Captain. Abilities Zanpakutō Tsuki no Mizuwana (月のミズ罠, Moon Water Trap): In its sealed form, it appears as any Zanpakuto. It has an average length for a katana with a bluish-grey sheath. The guard is of a rectangular shape, lined with triangles at each corner. Yuuki carries it around with a loose cord rather than at the sash of her uniform. Her zanpakuto is a water type. *'Shikai: '''Its Shikai command is "'Koe ga kiko eru''"'' (声が聞こえるう, Let your voice be heard). Upon activation, the blade of her zanpakuto turns to water and falls downward, just as any other water without a container. The only thing that remains is the hilt and the guard, as even the scabbard and the cord turns to water. The blade, scabbard and cord reappear when Yuuki deactivates her shikai. '''Shikai Special Abilities: Upon her command, Yuuki can make bubbles appear from anywhere. While seemingly harmless, these bubbles explode upon impact from anyone other than her, said explosions from one averaged-size bubble is powerful enough to kill seated officers. This quality makes her ability quite dangerous to both her enemies and her allies, as anyone can get hurt. But it's also useful for stopping the enemy from moving, as she can precisely place bubbles to key points, or surround the enemy with them and another thing that makes this useful is that it can be used for key assassinations, as it produces no sound when both moving and exploding. She can also control how big the bubble can be; bigger bubbles means bigger firepower. Yuuki can use anything with water in her environment. *'Hassha Ara' (発射雹, Projectile Rain) Yuuki can add possible projectiles to her bubbles, like the needles she hides under her haori. This is also useful for capturing and assassination, as she can just add poison to the needles. *'Hogo En '(保護円, Protection Circle) A technique that Yuuki is still training to perfect. It can form as a partially formed bubble, and can be used as a counter to close-range attacks. It is meant to explode on one direction only, but as of now, is unusable as Yuuki can only partially control the direction. *'Mizu no Ken '(水の剣, Water Sword) Instead of the water forming into bubbles, it condenses itself into Yuuki's zanpakuto like a blade, allowing her to fight in close quarters. When in contact with other things, it explodes just as any other bubble, but it is still under-developed, as she can't control the direction of the explosion it causes. Bankai: Tsukikami no Mizuwana '(月神の水罠, Water Trap of the Moon Gods) The whole of her zanpakuto turns into water and falls into the ground, disappearing. Yuuki's control over her bubbles is strengthened that she can just make the bubbles chase a target with just looking. The speed, explosive power and precision is also increased. *'Chiga Kyouyou '(ちがきょうよう, Blood Extract) A special bubble is sent to the target, although, only Yuuki can tell which is which from her bubbles. If it explodes in close proximity or if the particles from the explosion come into contact with the target's skin, or if said target inhales the particles, Yuuki can use the water in the infected's body to make bubbles. This, more or less, kills the target. But it's a dangerous ability as it can affect even her allies if she's not paying attention, so Yuuki rarely uses it. *'Chi no Gisei (血の犠牲, Blood Sacrifice) This special ability is dangerous to the user itself, as it uses the water in her body to make bubbles. It can be used when the enemy is too close to her and to shield incoming close-range attacks. If used too much in one fight, it can kill her. *'Jouhatsu '(蒸発, Evaporation) The ability is the most dangerous of all Yuuki's attacks. It comes into form as a very small black bubble. Yuuki can make as many of these as any other bubble. These bubbles have more precision and speed than her normal bubbles and the blast radius is the same. However, the thing that makes it the most dangerous is that it disintegrates objects and even whole people when it explodes. It is dangerous for both Yuuki and anyone in close range of the blast radius. Trivia *She is the youngest of the senior captains. *Her hair is originally dark brown, but she dyed her hair chestnut brown. *She's too lazy to perfect her techniques. *Her favorite cereal is Cookie Craps! Quotes *"Shinji-sama!..." *"I will troll everybody!... Someday!!!" Category:Division 10 Category:Division 5 Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles